Temptation
by sammyjayne74
Summary: SET IN SEASON 10. Vala has a surprise for Daniel, but will he be able to resist temptation. Contains an original female character. Totally an AU. I put this up early for a reason.


Author: DannyNSamGirl  
Fic: Temptation  
Pairing: Daniel/Vala (implied), Daniel/Shelley  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 803  
Summary: Vala has a surprise for Daniel, but will he be able to resist temptation

The rumours of their separation ran rife through the base. Nearly all sighting Vala as the cause. She didn't know if it was true or not. It wasn't as though she'd thought about it. There was no mistaken that Daniel was a hotty, a hotty with a wife and family, nevertheless. Part of Vala wanted to know if anything would ever happen between them. He and Shelley were separated after all, for almost 2 months now. Maybe it was a good thing if she and Daniel had a little fun.

Vala stood outside the quarters Daniel had been sleeping in. A home away from home. She fiddled with the strap on her coat, adjusting so it wouldn't come off before she was ready. Her finger tapped against the door, waiting for Daniel to let her inside.

"Come in," he shouted from inside.

Vala opened the door and stepped inside. She saw Daniel standing in front of his desk, a pile of books in one hand. Her eyes glanced over the photographs on his desk. One looked liked a wedding photograph and another of Shelley and their daughters. Vala had to admit that they looked happy, on their wedding day. But their marriage had begun to fall apart. Vala never blamed herself for the failure of their marriage. It wasn't her fault that Shelley felt threatened by her relationship with Daniel.

Daniel turned around for a moment, glancing quickly at Vala. Wondering why she was wearing a coat?

"You been somewhere or going somewhere?" Daniel asked.  
"Yeah, Sam took me to that lingerie store again."  
"Okay!" he said, a little puzzled.

He placed down the books on the desk.

"I thought that the two of us could put this to good use."

As Daniel turned around he saw the coat Vala was wearing drop to the floor. He saw her in front of him, wearing something that didn't leave anything to the imagination, her hair no longer in pigtails but now flowing over her shoulders.

"What are you doing?

He stayed where he was, watching as Vala walked towards him, that man hungry look on her face.

"I thought we could have a little fun. Now that you and Shelley aren't together anymore."

Daniel shook his head.

"Haven't we had this conversation before," he said, trying not to look her.  
"I know, but since…."

Daniel moved to the other side of the room, almost standing on the coat.  
"But nothing. I thought you understood. Nothing could ever happen."

Vala moved again across the room. Her hand ran down his chest, stopping as she got to his waist, trying to undo his belt.

"Vala stop this," Daniel said quietly.

The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her.

"Come on, I know you like me!"

Daniel nodded.

"Of course I like you. You're my friend. That's all. You know nothing could ever happen between us."

Vala moved closer to him, practically on the verge of kissing him.

"Why not?" she asked as her lips almost touching the skin of his neck.  
"Because I'm still in love with Shelley. And no matter how much I like you as a friend I'd never lead you on to think that something could happen between us. When I still love my wife."

Daniel bent down, picking up Vala's coat. He wrapped it around her shoulders.

"It's okay, it's not like I thought anything would happen," she said, trying to laugh off his rejection.

She buttoned up her coat, tying the strap tighter than before. Daniel felt guilty.

"You deserve someone who will love you for you. Someone who'll chose to and not for some one time fumble," he said.

Vala smiled.

"I hope the two of you sort it out. She's a fool if she doesn't want to be with you and your crazy too if you don't fight to get her back."

She wasn't sure if she was upset or relieved. Would she have sacrificed a great friendship for sex. On an emotional level, she was a mess. Having friend's like Daniel made her more grounded, showing her exactly what are the important things.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.  
"Me? Of course."

Daniel smiled at her. There was a moment of silence before Daniel broke it.

"I have to finish this. Then I can go and see my girls," Daniel said with a big booming smile.  
"I'll leave you to it!" Vala said, heading out towards the door, which she had left open.

Her feet stopped just outside, coming face to face with a confused Shelley Jackson. Neither of them said anything. Vala didn't know what she'd heard or seen or whether or not she was going to slap her. Shelley just looked at her, turned and walked away without saying another word.


End file.
